Historias de guerra
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque no solo Harry, Ron y Hermione lucharon en la batalla. Porque no solo los Gryffindor demostraron valentía. Porque el resto de los estudiantes de séptimo también tienen historias que contar. Drabbles sobre lo que cada compañero de Harry tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. HOY: Zacharias Smith.
1. Como mi madre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, escenarios, y demás pertenecen a Jotaká, y yo hago uso de ellos por pura diversión. Si me pagaran por esto, me haría millonaria.

* * *

**N/A:** Soy conciente que entre las notas de autor, el disclaimer y demás, queda todo más largo aún que los 100W drabbles, peeero... Es inevitable. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

**Theodore Nott **

"_Como mi madre_"

* * *

Escucho, pero no oigo. Los gritos agudos de mis compañeras siendo torturadas con crueldad por los Carrow no hacen mella en mi cabeza, más sí en mi alma. Todo eso me recuerda a mi madre. Mi pobre madre que fue torturada hasta la muerte por aquellos malditos aurores que, en un minuto de diversión y borrachera, acabaron con su vida, y terminaron de destruír mi corazón.

Ojalá la paz vuelva al colegio, y ojalá que todo pudiera estar tan en paz como lo está mi madre. No sé quién ganará, solo sé que necesito liberarme de este calvario y descansar.


	2. Los muertos no desean

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká, y no lucro con nada de esto.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que Sally-Anne no es un personaje conocido, así que paso a explicar. No, no es un OC, es una chica seleccionada para Hufflepuff que estuvo en el mismo curso que Harry. Aparece únicamente en el primer libro, dado que no es mencionado en alumnos por la "P" en los TIMOS de quinto. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Sally-Anne Perks**

"_Los muertos no desean_"

* * *

Desearía no haberme ido jamás del colegio en cuarto año, porque de esa forma, jamás me habría visto en la necesidad de volver.

Desearía haberme quedado recluida para siempre en un mundo perfecto donde todo estaba bien, donde la maldad no existía.

Desearía no haber pisado jamás Hogwarts, porque así jamás habría sufrido de la manera que sufrí en mi séptimo año.

Desearía haber tenido suerte, pero jamás la tuve. Desearía haber sido feliz, pero ahora no hay tiempo para arrepentirme.

Desearía todo eso y mucho más, pero no se puede, porque los muertos no desean.

Y yo estoy muerta.


	3. Prefecto

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Anthony, como los demás prefectos de Hogwarts, salieron de la cabeza de Jotaká. Si hubieran sido míos, no estaría escribiendo esto.

* * *

**N/A:** No me convence este drabble en especial, pero logré dejarlo en 100 palabras exactas. ¡Saludos! (Dejar reviews es válido xD).

* * *

**Anthony Goldstein**

"_Prefecto_"

* * *

Sé que soy Ravenclaw, Prefecto y Premio Anual, pero ¿había necesidad de que los demás prefectos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, dejándome un colegio al borde del derrumbe emocional, y lleno de torturas, mortífagos y niños inocentes? Los prefectos tenemos responsabilidades, pero a ninguno le importó dejarme como el único cumplidor aquí.

Es agotador ir desde mi torre a la de Gryffindor, desde allí a las cocinas, pero ¡ni loco a las mazmorras! Tampoco es que quiera incumplir mi deber, pero ¿arriesgarme a morir a manos de esas bestias salvajes? ¡Ja!, por algo es que no soy Gryffindor.


	4. Bien

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nada me pertenece, y no lucro al escribir esto.

* * *

**N/A:** Nuevamente a explicar que Stephen no es un OC, sino un Raven del curso de Harry, y por consiguiente, de Lavender. Es más, no va a ver ni un solo OC acá, así que si no conocen los personajes, _eldiccionario . org_ los puede ayudar ;) ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Lavender Brown**

"_Bien"_

* * *

-¡Lavender, por Merlín, vuelve aquí! -oí exclamar a mis espaldas, pero la ignoré. No era hora de tener miedo a que me descubrieran, y seguí corriendo.

-¡Brown, vuelve _ya_ a la torre! -seguían gritándome, pero no me detuve. Finalmente llegué al lugar que quería. La puerta se abrió antes que pudiera tocar siquiera la aldaba de plata, y me arrojé a los brazos de Stephen Cornfoot.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Le pedí a Finnigan que te dijera que estaba bien! -se quejó él, tratando de separarse de mi.

-Tenía que asegurarme que fuera verdad -respondí sin aliento, besándolo. Realmente estaba bien.


	5. ¿Es dolor?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nada me pertenece, y no lucro al escribir esto.

* * *

**Millicent Bulstrode**

"_¿Es dolor?_"

* * *

Lo único que trajo la maldita guerra fue crueldad, y eso trajo dolor.

Pero ¿qué es el dolor?

¿Es dolor lo que sentí cuando Goyle sujetó mis muñecas y me lanzó una cruciatus riendo? ¿Es dolor lo que sentí cuando Crabbe separó mis piernas a la fuerza, y me penetró sin importarle que yo no quisiera? ¿O es acaso dolor lo que sentí cuando, meses después, veía la sangre correr por mis piernas, y un feto sin vida siendo pisoteado por el imbécil que me violó?

Lo único que trajo la maldita guerra fueron cosas que jamás voy a superar.


	6. Valentía

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nada me pertenece, y no lucro al escribir esto.

* * *

**Ernie McMillan **

"_Valentía"_

* * *

-¡Vete de aquí, McMillan! ¿Un Huffie haciéndose el Gryffie? ¡No nos hagas reír! -las burlas calaron hondo a Ernie. Se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Sala Multipropósitos para ayudar a evacuar el colegio en condición de prefecto, cuando un par de chicas de Slytherin lo detuvieron.

¿Es que era verdad? ¿Tendría que haberse ido del colegio por no ser lo suficientemente valiente? ¿O acaso era valiente? Sonrió sin dudarlo.

Las risas de las Slytherin seguían haciendo eco en su mente mucho después, pero a él no le importó. Era valiente, y llevaba con orgullo un tejón en su pecho.


	7. Esa misma voz

_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nada me pertenece, y no lucro al escribir esto._

* * *

**C**omenzaré a hacerlo de 100 o de 155 palabras, porque hay algunos que me llevan más. Este, de 100. Más adelante, iré aclarando. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

"**ESA MISMA VOZ**"

_Padma Patil._

* * *

Parvati estaba bien. ¿Por qué motivo Padma podría no estar bien?

Un grito desgarrador llama la atención de Padma en medio del desayuno, en el que está mirando fijamente su jugo de calabaza. Hace días que se concentra en él para no ser testigo de la atrocidad matutina que cometen los Carrow con los alumnos rebeldes, pero de nada sirve intentar ignorar. Más aún, cuando ese grito desgarrador tiene su voz. Y hay solo dos personas en el mundo que tienen esa misma voz.

Si su hermana no está bien, su _gemela_ no está bien, entonces ¿acaso Padma estará bien?


	8. Risas Infinitas

_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nada me pertenece, y no lucro al escribir esto._

* * *

**E**sta vez con Seamus como protagonista, y en formato 155w. Enjoy!

* * *

"**RISAS INFINITAS**"

_Seamus Finnigan_

* * *

La moneda en el bolsillo de su túnica comenzó a arder, pero no la sacó; no se iba a arriesgar a que se la sacaran, y descubrieran sus planes. Los Carrow seguían hablando -gritando, mejor dicho- en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían descubierto la primera pintada en el aula de Estudios Muggles, y no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Seamus rió. Primero soltó una risita que compartió con Lavender, pero luego comenzó a carcajearse. Los Carrow lo miraban con el triunfo reflejado en sus ojos, y todos sus compañeros parecían temerosos; nada iba a salir bien. La rubia se tapó la boca con la mano, pero Seamus no se detuvo.

Un rayo de luz avanzó hasta él, y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Aún así, la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios. Esa batalla la iban a ganar, y las risas eran el arma más importante.


	9. Cenizas

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**CENIZAS**"

_Vincent Crabbe_

* * *

El fuego quema, y Vince no lo había descubierto sino hasta aquel día.

Para él, el fuego no era más que una demostración de maldad. Por algo se había esforzado de esa manera para aprender aquel maleficio... el mismo que lo había conducido a su repentina muerte.

El fuego quema, y Vince lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

El fuego deja heridas imborrables, de esas que es imposible sacar del alma. Sintió las lenguas ardientes abrazar su piel, y cerró los ojos. "No es mi hora", fue lo último que pensó antes que lo tragaran por completo, quedando destrozado... hecho cenizas.


	10. Su sol

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**SU SOL**"

_Susan Bones_

* * *

Se apretujó contra Justin en la pequeña escobera, y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas al instante. La tensión acumulada en tan solo dos días de clases era enorme. Sintió la mano del chico acariciar su espalda con dulzura, y sonrió en el llanto.

Lo sabía bien. Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol... Y por más nublado que esté, el sol está allí detrás, esperando con ansias para volver a iluminar a todos.

Un beso de Justin en su mejilla derecha la hizo sonreír. Su sol estaba allí, con ella, y nadie nunca lo iba a nublar.


	11. La cita

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**LA CITA**"

_Terry Boot_

* * *

Terry recorrió la mirada por los muebles destrozados de aquel aula en desuso. No era el mejor lugar para una cita, lo sabía, pero en el estado calamitoso que se encontraba el colegio, y teniendo prohibidas las salidas a Hogsmeade, no había nada mejor que hacer.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que llegara Mandy Brocklehurst, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se molestó en ir a cenar. ¿Qué más daba? Ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Aún recordaba la expresión de la joven apenas la había invitado a salir... Una noche, cuando los horrores que los Carrow acababan de hacerle a Michael como castigo aún estaban latentes, le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa:

—El miedo le sienta bien a tus ojos —Mandy lo miró como como si se estuviera volviendo loco. No había sido lo más adecuado en ese momento, pero le daban un aspecto adorable... y Terry no lo había podido evitar.


	12. El tapiz

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**EL TAPIZ**"

_Fay Dunbar_

* * *

Tenía miedo, y me sobraban razones para ello. Los Carrow me habían visto pintando las letras "ED" en el aula de Transformaciones, y no tenía escapatoria para el castigo que iba a sufrir.

Corrí a toda velocidad por un pasillo del quinto piso, y me escondí detrás del primer tapiz que encontré. Mi corazón latía con violencia, queriendo quizá salirse de mi pecho y escapar de el horror que me estaba por suceder. Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer mis mejillas, pero respiré hondo: llorar no me serviría de nada, más que para bajar la guardia... Y no lo podía permitir.

—¡Dunbar! —sentí una voz gruesa a unos pocos pasos de mi escondite, y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza, que creí que me delataría. "Fay", me dije a mí misma, "no te encontrará".

Y en ese mismo instante, una mano firme apartó el tapiz.


	13. El llanto de Nott

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**EL LLANTO DE NOTT**"

_Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

—Daphne —oíste a tu mejor amiga llamar una y otra vez, pero no le prestaste atención. Acababas de encontrar (por error, claro) a Theodore llorando en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, y estabas prácticamente en shock. ¿Theodore Nott llorando? ¿Y encima en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona? Parecía algo tan inverosimil que tu mente no era capaz de procesar ese hecho.

Los doseles de tu cama estaban cerrados con magia y, a pesar de los intentos de tus amigas por abrirlos, les resultó imposible hacerlo. Eras plenamente consciente de las lágrimas que resbalaban en ese momento por tus mejillas, pero no tenías interés en pensar en eso. Por alguna razón, te partía el alma haber visto a tu compañero llorar de esa forma, y esperabas que fuera la última y única vez.

¿Lo irónico? No tenías idea alguna de que de ahí en más, llorarían juntos cada viernes. Sin excusas.


	14. Todo sea por amor

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

"**TODO SEA POR AMOR**"

_Zacharias Smith_

* * *

Los rumores se esparcían a toda velocidad, y Zach estaba haciendo guardia a Finnigan y su cuñada, cuando la voz de alarma comenzó a correr.

—¡Potter! —se oían los chillidos—. Una batalla, ¡al fin! —se sentían gritos alegres, pero el Hufflepuff lo que menos podía era sentirse así.

No le importó dejar sin protección a sus compañeros, y corrió directo a donde había oído que estaban evacuando a los alumnos. Empujó a medio mundo, pero decidió que le importaba un cuerno. Cuando finalmente llegó al pasadizo, lo comprendió...

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de correr de esa forma en busca de Padma, si su novia seguramente estaba preparándose para luchar a la par de los demás en el castillo? Resopló como si estuviera molesto con ella, y volvió sobre sus pasos. "Todo sea por amor", suspiró mientras sacaba su varita, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que osara hacerle daño a Padma.


End file.
